I Won't Leave You Here
by KAMShark
Summary: Kurt is 29 and Blaine is 28. Kurt is abusive to Blaine but who will be the one to finally save him from this relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blaine was talking with Sam on the phone laughing. "So how are you and… Kurt?" Sam said sympathetically. "Sam… I'm a big boy I can take care of myself…" Blaine stated. "Well then _leave_ him!" Sam snapped. "He hurts you. We've all seen it. Rachel told me that he pretty much ra-" Kurt snatched the phone from Blaine. "Sam?" Kurt assumed. He put the phone to his ear as Blaine nodded. "Sorry Sam. Blainey boos gotta go beddy byes…" Kurt hung up the phone and put in on the bed stand. Blaine heard his words and took off his shirt. "I love you, Blaine. Whatever they tell you isn't true… remember I was the one that held you're hand when your dad left." Kurt said. Blaine felt the pain of that memory stab him. "Come on…" Kurt grabbed Blaine by the waist. Blaine took that as his cue to take of Kurt's many layers. "Hurry up!" Kurt snapped. "The layers-" Kurt snatched the clothes from Blaine. "Just take off everything and get in bed!" Kurt snapped. Blaine did so. He watched as Kurt got undressed and crawled into bet next to him. "I'm sorry…" Blaine whimpered. Kurt rubbed Blaine's crotch. Blaine didn't stop looking at Kurt's face, Kurt look down to where he was rubbing. "I wouldn't…" Kurt looked up to Blaine. "Wouldn't what?" He snapped. "Leave you. You are here for me and I… wanna be here for you…" Blaine kissed Kurt. Kurt put himself on top of Blaine. "Good boy…" He kissed down Blaine's chest. He tapped the bottom of Blaine's leg. "Lift up." Blaine nodded and let Kurt push inside him. He was worried because Kurt wasn't wearing a condom. He wished he meant what he said to Kurt… and to Sam. He knew he couldn't take care of himself, so he couldn't leave Kurt. It seemed simple in his mind but… Kurt pumped harder trying to get Blaine to moan for him. Blaine noticed and faked it.

Once they had finished Kurt laid on top of Blaine. "How was that for you?" Blaine asked. "You're getting better…" He was lying to him, _again_. Blaine knew he was good in bed from the start but Kurt always said it to improve his confidence. "Thanks." Blaine lied back. Was he supposed to tell the truth? Kurt fell asleep soon after. "You awake…?" Blaine whispered. He could tell not because Kurt had rolled off of him. Blaine looked at his phone. He grabbed it and ran out the room quietly. Once he got down stairs he looked through his contacts. He went to click Sam but then he saw another name. A name he hadn't heard in ages… how was he doing? Would he remember him? Well… one way to find out. He selected it. "Um hello?" The voice said. "Hey Sebastian. It's Blaine." He beamed. "No way! How are you doing? Is Kurt still… you know?" Sebastian must have found out somehow. "Um… I'm fine. And yes… Kurt's still hitting me…" Blaine murmured. Why was he admitting this to Sebastian? Was it because Kurt hated him? "How did you find out?" Blaine smiled sadly. "Um… Nick and Jeff told me… You know they're together now…" Sebastian sounded nervous. "No I didn't. How are you doing? Seeing anyone?" Blaine asked. He was glad the conversation was changing. "Um no… he was being a dick and well… who are you talking to? I can't stay with one guy." Sebastian sneered. "You should find someone… it's worth it." Blaine smiled. "You wouldn't know that staying with Kurt…" Sebastian said. Blaine felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't understand why Sebastian, a guy he hadn't _talked _to for over ten years, could talk more sense into him than his best friend. Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Sam, Tina, Mercedes and even Rachel, Kurt's _best_ friend, had tried to talk sense into him. Everyone had tried. Once Will and Emma had even tried. But no the guy to make him consider was the guy who threw a rock salt slushy in his eye. "I know…" Blaine sobbed. "Can you come out? I can take you out somewhere… We can just catch up." Sebastian suggested. "God, Sebastian. You have _no_ idea how much that would mean to me." Blaine smiled. "I should probably go back upstairs. I don't know what Kurt would do if he found out I took my phone back _and_ started talking to his, once considered, mortal enemy." Blaine laughed. "You really don't have to. Just stay in a hotel overnight, tell him it's over in the morning… I'll pick your stuff up for you if you wanted." Sebastian was begging him at this point. "No he would freak… it's not like I've been acting differently…" Blaine sneered. "No you're just as loyal as you always were to him. And he still treats you like this. Blaine, you're this amazing person and he doesn't see it. Me and the warblers did, so did Sam. We all love you Blaine, but you stay with someone who only says he does. He would talk to you. A _real_ conversation, where you can both speak without being threatened with a beating." Sebastian said. "Sebastian… I can't. He's given me too much, the _least_ I can do is give him a chance…" Blaine sobbed. "You have… Blaine if he touches you in a bad way again just leave him… please… I can't think about what he's done to you. Not even physically but emotionally…" Sebastian was obviously crying. "I'll try… but tomorrow we'll go out yeah?" Blaine asked. "Blaine! Where d'you go?!" Kurt snapped frim the top of the stairs. "I'm just talking to a friend… Sam… we were in the middle of a conversation when you… I mean we… so he wanted to finish. I went down stairs so I would wake you." Blaine shouted back up. "What were you talking about?" Kurt had come down stairs wearing boxers and his dressing gown. He snuggled into Blaine's shoulder. "Um we're meeting up with Sebastian tomorrow… if that's ok with you…" Blaine asked. Kurt rubbed Blaine's hip. "Of course baby… you can go play with the meerkat." Kurt yawned. "That dick…" Sebastian said on the end of the line. "Yeah tomorrow then. Bye. Just please Blaine…" Sebastian hung up. Blaine turned to Kurt. "Come to bed…" Kurt dragged Blaine upstairs.

Blaine was looking through his clothes the next morning. He looked for something that was nice that didn't seem flirty to Kurt. Kurt walked in and slapped Blaine's arse. "Getting all dolled up for the little meerkat? You really should find better friends." Kurt sneered. "Friends like _Rachel fucking Berry_?" Blaine sneered under his breath. Bad move. Kurt shoved him against the wall. "What was that?! You think Rachel's annoying?!" Kurt slapped Blaine around the face. "You shouldn't be talking to all those guys." He shoved Blaine back against the wall. He walked down the hall. "D'you know what Kurt?! You can't decide who I see! You keep treating me like shit and I'm sick of it!" Blaine snapped. Kurt turned back. "You liar… You say I treat you badly but you fake everything apart from the cum when we have sex!" Kurt walked over to Blaine. He flinched as Kurt held his hair back. "I'm your fiancé! You can't just leave me!" Kurt was holding Blaine to the wall tightly. He used the hand holding his shoulder and punched him in the stomach hard. He pushed him back against the wall hard and let him fall to the ground. He laughed as he walked away. "You're not going out now. I was treating you and you're just being ungrateful." Kurt walked away with his sassy 'I win' walk. "I'm going!" Blaine threw on the outfit he was avoiding. The one that even Sam thought made him look sexiest. He grabbed his keys and phone and slammed the door as he exited.

He got to California in about half an hour. They were meeting at Sebastian's villa and going somewhere else. He knocked on the door. Sebastian opened the door with a smile. He dropped it almost straight away. "Blaine… did _he_ do that?" Sebastian said. He was looking really sexy. Blaine was trying to stop the bulge. He had a new hair style that was just… sexy as. He was even _taller_ than he used to be, which just made Blaine feel vulnerable. But then he asked the question. "Um… I haven't actually even looked in the mirror. We had an argument, and well I lost… I think he said I couldn't go out but I'm here so…" Blaine tried to smile. "Where else did he hit you?" He stroked the cut on Blaine's face, Blaine flinched. Sebastian saw it immediately. "He punched me in the stomach…" Blaine said sadly. "You don't deserve this…" Sebastian rolled his hand onto Blaine's shoulder. "Even with the messy hair you're still way too sexy for him…" Sebastian looked concerned. "Sebastian, I'm going to be honest with you because he's not here… and I can speak freely I guess. But I haven't been this turned on since you asked me to have sex with you…" Blaine smiled sadly. "Same here… last time you said no because you loved Kurt…" Sebastian said. Blaine nodded. "Well do you want to have sex with me?"

**i wont post another chapter without a comment so post what ever you think. i dont hate Klaine btw i just thought it would be cool - KAMShark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine was looking at Sebastian. "I don't know…" Blaine said. "Come in anyway… not like that…" Sebastian said realising what he made it sound like. "I'm not gonna force you… or push you to. If you love him I'm not gonna make you do anything." Sebastian said as they sat down on the sofa. "Thank you… Sebastian I wanted you to know that everyone I know has tried to tell me what you have and I only… understood…" Blaine couldn't get the words out. "When I told you…?" Sebastian tried to help. "Yeah…" Blaine smiled. Sebastian lifted his hand to stroke the cut across Blaine's face. Blaine flinched but let Sebastian after a few seconds. "Glad I could help…" Sebastian said after a moment. "So what do you do for work?" Blaine smiled. He placed a hand on Sebastian's knee. Sebastian took notice but didn't make it obvious. "Um… I'm a lawyer. How 'bout you?" Sebastian trailed his hand down to Blaine's lap. "Um… I'm a guitar player for a few bands. I used to be with P!NK but I'm a bit of a free-lance right now." Blaine was comfortable with Sebastian. He didn't even know him, but he was more comfortable here, in Cali miles away from his _fiancé_, with an almost complete stranger. This didn't make sense to him but here he was, pretty much a kiss away from sleeping with Sebastian. "That sounds awesome! You're lucky Blaine, I wish I'd stuck with the whole performing thing." Sebastian laughed. "So what about Kurt? Or does he just let you do all the work?" Sebastian snarked. Blaine smiled. "No… he's been on Broadway a few times. And he does a singing waiter thing. I'm not really sure anymore…" Blaine dropped his head to his lap. Sebastian noticed his sadness. He rubbed Blaine's leg. "He should talk to you more. But come on, we're here about you right?" Sebastian forced a smile trying to make Blaine feel better. "Yeah. D'you know he took my phone from me last night while I was talking to Sam, just so he could fuck me? Don't worry, he told Sam as he hung up…" Blaine snarked. Sebastian looked at Blaine sympathetically. "You live with that? I couldn't imagine what that was like… I won't let him do that again… not to you…" Sebastian moved closer to half hug Blaine. His other arm still on Blaine's lap. Blaine hugged his arms around Sebastian's middle and hugged into his chest. "I can't remember the last time someone hugged me like this…" Sebastian said quietly. Blaine looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Me either…" Blaine hugged him tighter. Sebastian let his arm drop to Blaine's lower back. Blaine pulled away, not because of Sebastian's movement, but Sebastian didn't know that. "Sorry…" Sebastian said. Blaine dropped one side of his head questioning Sebastian. "For what?" Blaine asked. Sebastian looked more confused. "For… you know… dropping my arm a bit…" Sebastian shrugged awkwardly. Blaine smiled at Sebastian in amusement. "I didn't even notice" He sneered. Sebastian smiled back. "Oh good." Sebastian played with his shirt. "You're looking really good." Blaine said shocked. "How do guys manage to keep slim but muscular?" Blaine asked. Sebastian smiled. He was glad Blaine was still attracted to him. "Uh… maybe like every human being. Going to the gym." Sebastian laughed. Blaine did a frowny smile. "I probably should have guessed that." Blaine laughed. "Yeah you should have done." Sebastian patted Blaine on the arm. He didn't mean for it to hurt but it was just what guys do. "Oh sorry, I got carried away." Sebastian started. "No, Sebastian… I'm not a piece of glass I can take it in some places. Plus Kurt uses the other arm to… you know…" Blaine dropped his head remembering his situation. "So tell me more about the Niff relationship." Blaine smiled. "Well, Nick finally gave up and kissed Jeff. Jeff seemed more shocked that the rest of us, because Nick was always like 'I'm not gay Jeff so give it up' and then on Valentine 's Day… let's just say it was a _little_ boy on boy action." Sebastian laughed. "That was the first 'back to Dalton' reunion ever so seeing that was like the best outcome at such a stupid night. Don't know why they decided Valentine's Day as the best day for an _all boys'_ school to meet up but it had a good finale so I wasn't too bad about missing the best hook up time." Sebastian laughed. "So how long have they been going at it?" Blaine laughed. "Um… I think they asked me to their wedding, but about seven years." Sebastian smiled. "Wow. I've missed a lot… what else has happened?" Blaine smiled. He pulled his knees into his arms. "Uh… let me think… oh yeah! Trent finally came out. That was one of the most obvious things ever but he just wouldn't admit." Sebastian sighed. "Good for him. Is he seeing anyone?" Blaine asked. "Um… I think straight guys avoid him he's so gay and gay and bi guys come running." Sebastian laughed. "Yeah he's dating a guy called... Ben? Dan? I can't remember." Sebastian sighed. "You've changed a lot… you're more mature and less… judgmental? I wasn't really sure how to judge you." Blaine smiled. "You haven't. You're still little loyal Blaine Anderson. Cute as ever, but sadly you're less innocent." Sebastian smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wish I cheated with you… I would've lost my virginity with a good guy…" Blaine sighed. "You did lose it with a good guy… he just didn't stay that way. I would have made you cheat if I had seen the real Kurt…" Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's knee. Blaine leant forward and kissed Sebastian's hand. "Come closer… please…" Blaine looked over his knee at Sebastian. Sebastian stared back and sat closer to him. Their bodies were touching, they could feel each other's heat. "Of course…" Sebastian mumbled. Sebastian leant in slowly, allowing Blaine to object. When Blaine leant closer too, he just kissed him. The kiss was slow and passionate. Sebastian reached a hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine quickly dropped his knees and sat kneeling over Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian broke the kiss. "Blaine, you don't have to do this… I won't push you…" Blaine sat into Sebastian. They both relaxed a bit as Blaine contemplated his feelings. "I don't know…" Blaine said. "About me or Kurt…?" Sebastian asked. "Either of you… I can't say that I love you because… it's too soon. But _I_ proposed to Kurt. I must love him don't I?" Blaine asked. He was so conflicted. Kurt treated him like shit. But Sebastian was, in everyone's mind, a sleaze ball. "Don't do it then…" Sebastian forced a smile. He felt sympathetic for Blaine. He gave everything he could until he was left with nothing but all he gets in return is pain. He tried so hard to love Kurt everyone could see that, he wanted to be loved back, it wasn't too much to ask. But he still managed to find some way to trust people. Sebastian knew if he was treated like that he would retaliate and get out of there. But Blaine just couldn't. "But I want to…" Blaine rolled his hand through Sebastian's hair. "Me too… but it's your choice. Just think it through. If you do this you're cheating on Kurt. But you'll find a way to get out of there with that in your mind. But without it you could regret everything. Just consider it might who you're doing this for. Please…" Sebastian dropped his head against Blaine's. Blaine thought about it. He wanted Sebastian. There was no better way to put that that was simply how he felt. But he loved Kurt, no matter if Kurt did back or not. Or whether he hit him or not. He just loved Kurt. But Sebastian was just so… great. "I want you…" Blaine whimpered. "I want you too but, that's not what matters." Sebastian said sadly. "Can we get in bed? Just in bed… nothing else if you're not comfortable… I just can't go home… not after that argument… he'd flip out. Oh shit I slammed the door and everything." Blaine pretty much started hyperventilating as he went through all of his 'mistakes' in the argument. It would sound like a normal reaction in an argument to anyone who didn't know Blaine's situation. But in Blaine's eyes, if he went back Kurt would beat him to an inch of his life. "Blaine, Blaine… shh… I won't let him…" Sebastian stroked down Blaine's sides. Only then did he realise something wasn't right. "Take off your shirt…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian looked at Blaine stern. "You're not right… just show me…" Sebastian said sympathetically. Blaine was shocked but he nodded. He knew _exactly_ what Sebastian meant. Slowly he dragged the clothes off of his top half, leaving him in just his jeans. Sebastian gasped. He was right, Blaine was skinny, too skinny. Most of his bones were showing. Only then did Sebastian realise that Blaine's _skinny_ jeans were really lose on him. "Why… just how he could just let you get like this and not… do anything?!" Sebastian was so angry at Kurt for this. "He didn't really have much to do with this. I just don't really eat that much…" Blaine said. "I still like food but it hurts to eat sometimes…" Blaine whimpered. Sebastian stoked down Blaine's back. He could feel every shape in his spine. "That's it. You can't stay with him. I don't care whose fault it was. He's seen this and ignored it." Sebastian was calm but Blaine knew he was angry. "You tell him you're leaving him. And just go anywhere. Stay with Sam or Rachel or just _someone_ who can help you." Sebastian pleaded. "… I can't…" He saw Sebastian's reaction. "…well I need to think… just can we go to bed?" Blaine begged. "I… ugh… Blaine why are you so loyal? Especially after all he's done?" He rolled his hand over the most recent bruise. He could see all the cuts and scars. "I know… but I still see him as the Kurt I proposed to. The one I sung animals with. The one that I tricked into kissing me… The one I didn't have sex with you for… The one I lost my virginity with…" Blaine was out of breath. He was stopping the tears from falling. "Since when did you trick him into kissing you?" Sebastian could help but laugh. Blaine was soon laughing along. "Come on then… You said I was looking good. Wait till you see it properly…" Sebastian kissed Blaine's forehead. "Thank you…" Blaine sobbed. He stood up slowly. "Does it not hurt?" Sebastian looked at him. "I guess I just adapted." Blaine shrugged. "That just isn't fair…" Sebastian shook his head as he stood up. Blaine just looked at his feet. He agreed but he couldn't admit it. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand. He led him to the bedroom. Sebastian went to take off his shirt but Blaine stopped him. "Let me help you there…" Blaine smiled. "You're not the best at _trying_ to be sexy. But I think even straight guys would get boners over you in those jeans." Sebastian dropped his hands to what he was talking about. Blaine pulled off Sebastian's shirt. "You know how when people cheat they say 'it doesn't mean anything'? But like half the time it does?" Blaine said. Sebastian nodded not too sure what Blaine was getting at. "Well we're not gonna lie about it…" Blaine kissed Sebastian. "So it doesn't mean anything?" Sebastian was a bit lost. Blaine spanked him. "No, it means everything…" Blaine kissed him. Sebastian kissed back and pulled him in. Blaine had to go on his tip toes to kiss him, but it was better having to do that for a guy who actually gave a shit about Blaine, rather than Kurt who would just get a boner and fuck him. When they broke they just stared at each other. Sebastian played with Blaine's belt hooks as Blaine stroked Sebastian's back. "I know you like these jeans, but can you help me take them off?" Blaine smirked. Sebastian kissed Blaine. It was soft and sweet. "Sure… but don't expect me to take off mines as well." Sebastian sneered. He led his hands to where Blaine's belt was done up. He slowly undid it, watching Blaine intently as he did. He slowly pulled the belt off. Blaine watched Sebastian as he did, he was so turned on but he promised himself he'd only go as far as a blow job. They kissed as they felt the atmosphere, Sebastian started undoing the button on Blaine's jeans. "Hurry up…" Blaine moaned. "Thought we said no sex…" Sebastian teased. "I know…" Blaine kissed Sebastian's neck. "How could Kurt do that to you…? You're just so…" Sebastian kissed Blaine's cheek softly. "…loyal…" He said. "I don't think a loyal guy would come here to get in your pants…" Blaine mumbled. "I don't think someone who loved a guy would let them suffer…" Sebastian mimicked. He hugged Blaine. "I wouldn't…" Sebastian said. "Kurt used to tell me that you said you didn't care about my eye… but I didn't believe him… or Santana or Tina and all of those guys… cause you told me you were sorry…" Blaine mumbled. "Ironically enough he also said I was dangerous." Sebastian sneered. "He got that wrong… as well as when he cheated on me… the second time…" Blaine sobbed. "He what?" Sebastian snapped. "How could he just treat you like shit and then cheat on you? I just don't get it… I wouldn't cheat on a guy that I hated never mind one that I was supposed to love." Sebastian was really mad at this point so Blaine was trying to hush him. "Shh… baby we're here forget about him… please…" Blaine begged. Sebastian heard his plead. "I'm sorry… you just don't deserve this…" Sebastian whimpered. "Thanks but… Just take off my jeans…" Blaine smiled sadly. Sebastian nodded. He unzipped Blaine's flyer. Blaine wasn't hard anymore because the mentioning of Kurt had turned him off. Sebastian stroked down Blaine's back and slid Blaine's jeans off. "You're so hot…" Blaine moaned. After a few moments they were both standing there in their underwear. "Come on…" Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear. "To you? Done." Blaine sneered. Sebastian smiled. "Not what I meant." He lifted Blaine into his arms and brought him into the bed. They kissed as Sebastian pulled the duvet over them. "I can't remember the last time someone's made me feel like this." Blaine uttered. "Well I can assure you. You're the first to." Sebastian snogged him. "Well I can make you feel better." Blaine pushed Sebastian underneath him and kissed him deeper. Sebastian accepted it for a while but then realise that Blaine's was trying to go further (whether he knew or not). "Blaine…" He fell back into the kiss. He pushed away again. "I want you…" Blaine went back into the kiss. "Blaine… please… slow down… I want you but we can't. Not while you're with Kurt…" Sebastian said. Blaine fell next to Sebastian. "Ok… I would have gone all the way if you let me though…" Blaine snuggled into Sebastian's shoulder. "Me too…" Sebastian sighed glad that Blaine didn't fight back. They spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling. At one point Blaine convinced Sebastian to let him reach under his underwear. Sebastian refused to touch him inappropriately while he was still 'another man's guy'. He was glad Sebastian didn't count kissing as inappropriate touching.

They woke up a few hours later. It was about seven in the morning. Sebastian rolled his hand down Blaine's side while he was asleep, it woke Blaine up after a while which kinda disappointed him. "Morning sexy…" Blaine smiled. He was snuggled into Sebastian's armpit. "Morning. You ready for breakfast?" He asked. Blaine looked at him sadly. "Um… I… don't eat breakfast… Kurt tends to get excited so I don't really have time…" Blaine sighed. Sebastian just shook his head with his hand to his head. "What the fuck…?" He muttered under his breath. "I don't care… today you're eating it…" Sebastian said lifting Blaine up. "Sebastian… why would you just take me in like I was always there for you?" Blaine asked. Sebastian shrugged. "You just shouldn't get treated like that." Sebastian stood up. "Come on…" Sebastian held a hand out to Blaine. Blaine smiled and took it. He stood up falling into Sebastian's arms. "Sorry…" Blaine couldn't make up an excuse because Sebastian caught his lips in a tight passionate kiss. It was times like this that made Blaine wish he had slept with Sebastian. There was one moment he always regretted, telling Sebastian that he loved Kurt. He wished he would have just said 'ok', but he didn't. He's missed so much fun he would have had with Sebastian… and all of that suffering with Kurt leaves him a cheater. They walked through to the kitchen. Sebastian wandered around the room collecting different foods and utensils. "Hot." Sebastian smiled. Blaine was kinda in a trance. "What?" Blaine murmured. "You staring at my ass dick head." He joked. He was right Blaine was staring directly at it. "Sorry…" Blaine didn't actually take his eyes off it. Sebastian noticed he wasn't quite all there. "Tired?" He asked. "Huh… no…" Blaine yawned. "I'll take your word for it." Sebastian laughed. "Blaine? You ok? What ya thinkin' bout?" Sebastian smiled. "Um… well. Sometimes I just wish that I had said yes…" Blaine said with a little more energy. "Said yes to what?" Sebastian looked round at him. "To you… when you asked me to have sex with you… the first time…" Blaine smiled. "We could have had a lot of fun… you especially…" Blaine sneered. "Yeah why's that?" Sebastian smiled. "Well, I would have done anything you wanted me to… like when in bed if you wanted me to… you know… hype you up a bit…" Blaine flirted. "You mean stick a finger up there?" Sebastian shot him down. "Blaine you're not getting out of _breakfast_." Sebastian smirked. "I wasn't-"

"Yeah you were Blaine." Sebastian smiled. He threw the ingredients in the pan. After a few minutes Sebastian walked over with two plates. "Full English." Sebastian smiled. "Eat it all before we take you back home…" Sebastian placed the food in front of Blaine as he kissed his forehead. "It's not really a _home_ is it?" Blaine whimpered. "No but… you have to… I'll probably get done for kidnapping otherwise." Sebastian tried to lighten the situation but failed. "You shouldn't be upset that you didn't say yes by the way…" Blaine lifted his head to ask what Sebastian meant. "I mean back then you were in love… he was sweet… you tried hard for him…" Sebastian forced a smile. Blaine shook his head. He picked up the knife and fork and started eating.

They had been driving for a while now and they were almost there. Blaine's phone rang suddenly. It was Sam so he answered. "Hey Blaine! How about you tell me where the fuck you went?!" Sam yelled. "Huh? What? I just went to Sebastian's." Blaine said. "What Sebastian Smythe?" Sam snapped. "Yeah. What other Sebastian's do we know?" Blaine laughed. "So you just decided to stand up to Kurt and go to _Sebastian Smyth's_ house? Without telling _anyone_?!" Sam snapped. Blaine looked confused. "Well yeah…" Blaine said. "Kurt's been 'f'ing and blinding at me for almost two hours! Saying that he knows you're with me! And you were just at Sebastian's!" Sam yelled. He didn't get why Kurt would talk to Sam. "Sorry. I just didn't want him to hit me again…" Blaine sobbed. "He what?!" Sam yelled down the phone. "Well he neglected to mention that!" Sam yelled. He made it sound as if it were directed at someone. "We're here now." Sebastian said pulling into the drive. "Well I'm back now so it don't matter." Blaine said. Sam hung up. "Where have you been?!" He heard to the side of him. Kurt was at the window. Blaine got out the car. "You should have told me!" Kurt snapped. "Or _you_ should have at least." He snapped at Sebastian. Kurt pushed the two of them into the house. Sebastian was just trying to make sure Kurt wasn't too rough with Blaine. When they got in it seemed Kurt had called a few people. His parents Burt and Carole. Sam and Rachel. They were all there worried sick apparently. "Kurt what was Sam talking about you hitting Blaine?" Burt said. Carole ignored it and went straight over to Blaine. "Blaine, are you ok sweetie? What happened to your face?" She smiled softly. Sebastian looked at her. "Mrs Hummel, I know it might be hard to hear this but Kurt… isn't the nicest person to Blaine…" Sebastian chose his words carefully. Blaine looked at her face, she was hurt but what her son had done. "You need to get out then… Blaine if he _does_ change you can still go back to him… but while he doesn't, get away…" Blaine nodded sadly.

Sam and Rachel were just staring at Sebastian, who was somehow _even_ taller, they were confused on why Blaine would go talk to Sebastian, who no one they knew had seen for years, and stay there. "Why are we just standing here?!" Rachel snapped in a hushed whisper. "Probably because we don't know which awkward conversation to join." They looked at each other. "Bugsy Blaine!" Sam whispered. "Darn it!" Rachel whispered. They split up.

Sam rushed over to Blaine and made it look natural by hugging Blaine tightly. "I've missed you…" He said. Sam had recently came out, he didn't know for a while but he figured it out when he looked over his past relationships, there was a lot of data gathered for him, he didn't have good chemistry with _any_ of them. He started dating David Karofsky because they had a lot in common. "I missed you too… how's Dave… he still a bit of a dick?" Blaine asked hushed because he didn't want Kurt to hear, because he didn't know. "Yeah but he's good in bed so…" Sebastian overheard him. "Really? Now I wish I slept with him…" He said. Sam shook his head as he grimaced. "This is Sebastian then?" Carole asked. Blaine nodded. "Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian held out a hand. She shook it firmly. "Carole Hummel." She smiled. "He's surprisingly gentleman like for what people say about him…" Sam said. "Yeah still here Sammy…" Sebastian ruffled his hair. Sam hit his hand off and Sebastian laughed.

"Kurt I need to talk to you…" Blaine had walked off at some point. "…alone…" He stared at Burt. He walked over to Carole and hugged her. He took Kurt out of hearing range. "Blaine, why would you go with Sebastian?" Kurt asked. His baby blue eyes were tearing up. "I love you but, I can't stay with you…" Blaine said. "Why not? I'll change. I promise…" Kurt whimpered. It broke Blaine inside to hear him like that. "It's not you Kurt…" He took a breath and closed his eyes. "… I cheated on you with Sebastian last night…"

**Sorry must have a really annoying cliff hanger! – KAMShark **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurt slapped Blaine hard around the face. Blaine stayed still apart from his face. "Kurt! Seriously!" Burt yelled.

"No! Burt, he had a right there…" Blaine sighed.

"He slept with Sebastian!" Kurt snapped.

"I didn't go all the way…" He considered saying the rest of the sentence.

"Mainly because I wouldn't let him…" Sebastian got there first. Burt turned to Sebastian as if to tell him to can it before he kicked him in the balls. "Blaine, you shouldn't let Kurt treat you like this… not matter what you do…" Burt said.

"Or _who_ you do…" Rachel sneered. Sam gave her a look. "No! Blaine you had a right to do… _whatever_ with Sebastian! Kurt hurts you every day and rapes you pretty much all the time!" Sam snapped. Everyone looked at Sam. "Wait what? I didn't know that…" Rachel said. Blaine fell to the floor He had realised his situation and just had to sit down. "Blaine…" Kurt muttered sadly. Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and dropped his head. It was just so hard to look at what Kurt had done to him. "You two knew about this?!" Burt yelled.

"We didn't know how to break it to you… we're not the only one's either. Most of the glee club did…" Sam sighed.

"Besides I can see how hard it is to tell you anything…" Sebastian muttered as he went over to Blaine. He knelt down beside his knees. "You ok?" He whispered. "Stupid question I know but still…" He half smiled as he sat back. "You should probably be alone for a while…" Sebastian muttered. Everyone stared as Sebastian had completely changed personalities. Kurt was heartbroken at how Blaine could just let a guy like that sleep with him, and then he realised Blaine had done it a lot more with Kurt himself.

"No… I don't wanna be… I hate being alone…" He whimpered through his arms. Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian I haven't seen this side of you…" Rachel said surprised.

"Blaine could always see it… but we never gave him a chance…" Sam said sadly.

"Exactly. You judged me by the slushy shit that went down and it wasn't meant to hurt anyone." Sebastian snapped. But he was calm all the same. "Yeah but you said you didn't care that Blaine had to have _surgery_!" Kurt snapped. At that point Blaine shuffled over to Sebastian and hugged round his waist. Sebastian went red but rubbed Blaine's back all the same. "You also haven't noticed that Blaine is un-naturally skinny. And that just goes to show you do him so fast you wouldn't notice the appearance of bones showing that shouldn't be." Sebastian snapped. "Plus I apologised to Blaine… I'd never lie to him…" He stroked Blaine's hair.

"What? Blaine's fine." Kurt crossed his arms in a sassy retaliation.

"No he isn't, and I don't want to prove it because I can see how much he hates how he looks because you don't make sure he's eating properly." Sebastian growled. Blaine pulled away from Sebastian and sat up so he could speak properly. "Show me then! What bones can you see that _shouldn't_ be visible?" Kurt snapped.

"You ok with this Blaine? You don't have to if you don't want to…" Sebastian said softly to him. Blaine shrugged. He pulled off his shirt off slowly. "Jesus Blaine! Couldn't you take care of yourself!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt! He's your _fiancé_! You should look after him. Especially after how much love he shows to you, even now after all this." Burt yelled. Sam and Rachel had walked over to help Blaine. "Blaine buddy… how could you love him after this...?" Sam sobbed.

"Because he's the loyalist and sweetest guy anyone could ever meet… and Kurt you just took advantage of that…" Sebastian stood up.

"He's right! He has scars all over him and he stayed with you… whoever or whatever gave him the power to cheat on you is going to be like my new best mate." Burt snapped. Blaine put his shirt back on and stood up. He walked over to Kurt. "I… I really am sorry Kurt… I honestly love you but… you don't show it back…" Blaine sobbed. He hugged Kurt tight. Kurt placed a hand on his back softly. "See… He can't stop showing you how much he loves you even _while_ people are telling him he shouldn't stay with you…" Sebastian was holding back tears.

"Sebastian, I should stay with him… he's just… not the same as he used to be but I…" He stopped when Kurt pushed him away.

"They're right. Here…" He handed him the engagement ring. Blaine was crying. He loved Kurt so much and he just wanted to hold him, the old him, just one more time. "… Get out… I don't wanna talk to any of you…" Kurt sniffed.

"See even when he's begging for you…" Sebastian just couldn't finish the sentence. "Pack your stuff, I'll be in the car…" Sebastian walked out the house. Blaine watched after him. "Why didn't you just sleep with him the first time he asked you?" Kurt sneered. Blaine snapped his head round at him, he was angry but more hurt than that. "I've asked myself the same question more times than imaginable…" Blaine sniffed and wandered upstairs.

"Kurt… Blaine still wants to be with you…" Rachel approached him. "If you changed, _really_ changed, back to the way you were… he'll probably run back to you…" She smiled. Kurt stared at her blankly. "He wants to be with Sebastian. So I let him." Kurt shot her down.

Blaine came clambering down the stairs with two massive duffel bags. Burt took one from him quickly. "Thanks." Blaine smiled. He felt awkward around Burt. Especially after not listening about the proposal. "Is this it or is there more upstairs?" Burt asked. Blaine looked up at him. "Uh… there's one more bag… I don't know about some things though…" Blaine muttered.

"I'll help you with that one too…" He said.

"I kinda wish I listened to you… it wouldn't have been as hard…" Blaine sighed.

"Nah… you would have found it harder if anything… you loved him and you still love that Kurt…" Burt sighed, tapping him on the back. "…But if you're not safe then… the ring doesn't matter… you don't have to go back to him… even if he does change…" But took Blaine by the shoulders to get the point across to him. "I know but… I can't just… he needs me… and I need him…" Blaine muttered. Burt looked at his wife, asking her for help. She came over as Sebastian opened the car boot. "Blaine… honey… you only want to be with the Kurt you fell in love with… we want you to have a life where you don't spend years waiting for the love of you past…" She hugged him tight. She had always understood, even though Blaine wasn't her son. She turned Sebastian who was looking in the window at Kurt, she wondered what he was thinking about. "Sebastian will hopefully give you that… if he doesn't go with someone else… just find the _right_ guy Blaine…" Sebastian looked up as she said his name.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention…" Sebastian said quietly.

"Don't worry Sebastian… I was talking to Blaine…" She smiled at him. Sebastian nodded and looked back in the house. "I need to go get the rest of my stuff…" Blaine sighed. He went back in the house and up the stairs. Kurt watched him as he walked past.

Blaine grabbed the duffel bag, he went to leave when he saw Kurt's photo album from high school and college. Blaine stared at it. He took a few minutes before he decided it wasn't the best idea. He wanted to though… whenever things got bad he'd look in it and remember who he was… he loved Kurt more and more as he flicked those picture filled pages… he always forgave Kurt after that… well he said he did anyway… He walked downstairs and threw the bag into the boot. "You all ready…?" Sebastian whispered. Blaine nodded. "You've been brave today… I'm really surprised you could just do what was right…" Sebastian pushed a curl off Blaine's forehead. Blaine smiled at Sebastian. He was glad Sebastian wasn't cling over _going_ back to Kurt… Sam walked over to them. "Hey… I was wondering if you wanted to go out of Friday with me and Dave." Sam smiled. His optimism was just amazing to anyone who met him. "I'd love to but there's no way I'm being a third wheel." Blaine laughed.

"No I mean with Sebastian… if he wants…" Sam looked to Sebastian. Sebastian looked a bit shocked at being asked so soon. "Um… well will Dave be ok with it after what I said at scandals?" Sebastian said awkwardly. Sam looked confused at him. "What did you say to Dave?" He asked. Sebastian smirked. "I actually can't remember… but it was mean and it had an effect on the whole… him… thing…" He didn't want to talk about it because it killed him inside that his snidely comments could have such an effect on a person. "That's ok, we'll just talk it over and he won't be too upset, after all it was years ago." Sam smiled. Blaine and Sebastian nodded and got into the car. Sam hugged Blaine tight before he shut the door.

Sebastian drove off fairly fast. Blaine looked at him waiting for him to say something. "So a double date with the jocks… sounds like a gay guy's nightmare in high school…" Sebastian sneered. Blaine laughed. "We should bring head gear…" Blaine laughed. Sebastian put his gear stick hand on Blaine's knee. "You don't have to go with me if you don't want to… I'm not gonna force you into anything…" Sebastian said sadly.

"Well I'd rather not move in with the jocks… besides I told you yesterday… I want to be with you…" Blaine sneered.

"You also said that about Kurt…" Sebastian said after a moment of silence. "So Dave and Sam have moved in together?" Sebastian changed the subject quickly. _Who needs more damaged me or you?_ Blaine thought to himself.

They got back to Sebastian's house. Blaine was still overwhelmed by how big his house was. Blaine put down the third bag. He watched Sebastian with the other two. When he put those down he made his move. He grabbed Sebastian around the waist and pulled him in. He kissed Sebastian. He had to stand on his tippy toes but it was worth it. He went to say something but his phone buzzed, his heart stopped as he read the name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Blaine said shakily. s Rachel. Kurt just cried himself to sleep. I wanted to tell you that you were very brave today.**ItUm it was real but he hurt me too many timest stay with someone that did show me love back** Blaine sobbed. There was a pause. **

**he would appreciate that Rachel whispered. She hung up. Blaine took the phone away from his ear. He looked at the phone confused then he saw the smirk plastered on SebastianDarn! Why is that smirk so sexy?!**Should we get back to what we were doing before, or are you just gonna stand looking at your phone like an alien just gave it to you?Now you** Blaine smiled. Sebastian pulled his phone out and turned it off. He took a step closer to Blaine so he was right up against him. He placed down the phone. **

**s ear. **

**?**I just want to ask you you want to be with me** Sebastian asked. He chocked the words quietly. Blaine went to say something but nothing came out. s a difference. And if you sleep with me tonight it won't be what I wantt.**I want to be with yout want that** Blaine stammered. **

**s exactly what I want. I just know if you sleep with me tonight you won't want to again, or there won't be anything special. But if wem saying this, I want to wait to have sex.**I totally agree with you. Plus I didn** Blaine smiled. Sebastian smirked. He walked closer and pulled Blaine in. **

**t make out though They laughed and kissed. **

**So this chapterve just no idea where to go with it. Post your thoughts! - KAMShark**


End file.
